Hujan Lembayung
by grettama
Summary: Naruto bukan namanya, tapi ia dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Sebutan yang baginya merupakan catatan merah yang takkan mungkin bisa hilang dari hidupnya. Sebuah potret pribumi di masa penjajahan Jepang.


"Namamu adalah Naruto. Jawab jika dipanggil," bentak seorang pria dengan seragam tentara berwarna kehijauan yang jauh dari kata bersih. Pria tentara itu mendelik kepadanya, memberinya isyarat untuk pergi. Jadi ia melangkah pergi, bahkan tak sanggup bertanya atau mengajukan protes.

Ia yang baru saja dianugerahi sebuah nama seharusnya merasa senang. Tapi tidak. Kakinya yang berkulit kecoklatan dan telanjang melangkah kuyu sementara para pria berseragam tentara lain menariknya masuk ke dalam barisan dengan kasar. Barisan itu sebagian besar terdiri dari perempuan, tapi ada juga beberapa lelaki.

Nama harusnya membawa berkah bagi penyandangnya. Mengharumkan. Membanggakan. Tapi tidak dengan nama yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Mungkin nama itu bisa saja bermakna elok. Mungkin nama itu terdengar indah. Namun ia tahu, nama itu akan selalu melekat pada dirinya sebagai sebuah aib.

Takkan bisa hilang. Takkan bisa dihapus. Meskipun nama itu mungkin hanya bersifat sementara dan kelak takkan ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi, ia tetap tahu nodanya tidak akan lenyap. Akan selalu membekas di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya seorang gadis padanya. Suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, tapi tetap membuatnya menoleh. Gadis itu cantik, usianya mungkin tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Masih sangat muda. Wajahnya dihiasi riasan tidak rapi yang terkesan dipaksakan dan terburu-buru. Seolah mengatakan 'toh nantinya akan terhapus juga'. Riasan wajah gadis itu membuatnya merasa sedih dan kasihan, tapi ia tahu nasibnya tidak jauh lebih baik.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis atas pertanyaan gadis itu. Entah gadis itu melihatnya atau tidak.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Matanya yang cantik memancarkan ketakutan. Mungkin gadis itu hanya mengajaknya bicara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa takut.

Ia membuka mulut, hendak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia terhenti sesaat sebelum melontarkan, "Namaku Naruto," dari celah bibirnya. Nama hina itu. Nama terkutuk itu.

Gadis itu terperangah. Namun kemudian ia menunduk dan berbisik lirih, "Aku Sakura."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau nama mereka begitu kotor, tak peduli seindah apapun kedengarannya. Tapi mereka berdua juga tahu kalau mulai detik itu, nama itulah yang akan digunakan sebagai tanda pengenal mereka.

Hujan mulai turun dari langit ketika seorang tentara berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan cepat di depan mereka, memerintahkan mereka untuk diam dan berbaris dengan rapi. Tentara itu meludah di hadapan Naruto dan menyeringai keji, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia tahu ia takkan dilukai. Ia dibariskan di sini untuk tujuan lain. Ia diberi nama untuk maksud lain.

Naruto mendongak menantang hujan ketika tentara itu berlalu dari hadapannya seraya memerintahkan mereka untuk diam dan berbaris rapi dengan suara lebih keras. Langit sewarna lembayung sore itu. Jingga bercampur mendung yang menghasilkan hujan lembayung.

Tentara lain berlari menghampiri tentara yang masih sbuk berteriak, membuat teriakannya terhenti. Tentara yang baru datang membisikkan sesuatu, ditanggapi dengan anggukan koleganya, kemudian ia kembali pergi. Sepeninggal rekannya, tentara tukang teriak menatap tajam barisan di depannya satu persatu, seakan menilai. Lalu dengan kasar, ia mulai menarik maju beberapa orang di antaranya, termasuk Naruto.

"Kalian ikuti aku ke tenda utama. Jangan banyak omong."

Tenda utama adalah tempat paling bersih jika dibandingkan dengan tenda lain. Naruto digiring masuk ke dalamnya, diikuti empat wanita lain di belakangnya. Di dalam, mereka berdiri berjajar di bawah temaram lampu, menghadap meja besar. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindar dari kewajiban menatap orang yang duduk di balik meja besar, meskipun ia tahu itu sia-sia karena orang itu yang entah siapa, menatap kelima orang yang baru saja digiring masuk dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Ujar orang yang duduk di balik meja itu. Suaranya sama sekali asing bagi Naruto, tapi terdengar berwibawa dan kejam, dan tentara yang tadi menggiring mereka langsung melangkah pergi dengan patuh. Naruto ingin mendongak, tapi sekaligus tak ingin, jadi ia bergeming.

Orang yang duduk di balik meja besar itu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati mereka. Suara langkahnya terdengar sayup-sayup di antara rintik hujan. Naruto bisa melihat sepatu si pemilik langkah. Hitam mengilap. Dan ketika sepatu itu berhenti melangkah di hadapannya, barulah Naruto mendongak.

Seorang lelaki pucat berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut dan matanya sehitam jelaga. Ekspresinya dingin dan keji. Memesona sekaligus kejam. Naruto tidak menatap mata jelaganya.

Lelaki itu bertanya, "Namamu?"

Dan Naruto tak kuasa menjawab dengan nama aib yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

Lelaki itu tidak tersenyum, tapi ia berpaling pada empat wanita lain yang datang bersama Naruto dan berkata dingin, "Keluar."

Keempat wanita itu melangkah keluar tenda dengan langkah terburu-buru, meninggalkan Naruto hanya bersama lelaki pucat itu.

Naruto mengamati seragam tentara yang dikenakan lelaki itu, matanya terpancang pada papan nama yang disematkan di dada kanannya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membaca aksara yang terukir di atasnya.

"Sasuke," ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba, seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tidak merespon.

Dan lelaki itu kembali berujar, "Tanggalkan pakaianmu."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Satu tahun? Kesadaran Naruto akan waktu seakan sudah lenyap sepenuhnya.

Seharusnya ia melawan. Atau bahkan seharusnya ia mengakhiri hidupnya saja.

Sudah puluhan kali tubuhnya dijarah secara paksa oleh setan yang mengaku bernama Sasuke. Sasuke membuatnya merasa seolah tubuhnya sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Bahkan namanya pun sudah direnggut darinya, digantikan oleh nama lain. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau ia bukan manusia lagi. Manusia macam apa yang bahkan tidak punya nama dan tubuh? Apa yang tersisa dari eksistensi manusianya? Manusia yang sebelum ini ada, sebelum namanya menjadi Naruto?

Pemikiran itu membuat tawa lepas dari bibir Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dilumat penuh nafsu oleh Sasuke. Setidaknya, Naruto lebih beruntung daripada teman-temannya yang berbaris bersamanya di bawah hujan waktu itu. Ia diserahkan pada Sasuke, yang merupakan orang dengan pangkat tertinggi di sini. Dengan begitu, ia mendapat eksklusifitas. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa merampok Naruto habis-habisan dengan nafsu setannya. Bagaimana dengan nasib teman-temannya yang lain?

Naruto dengar, dalam sehari mereka dipaksa melayani sepuluh sampai lima belas orang sekaligus. Tidak sedikit yang sudah tewas karena diperlakukan secara kejam dan tidak manusiawi.

Atau mungkin mereka lebih beruntung daripada Naruto? Kematian terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan saat ini.

Pintu tenda terbuka dan Sasuke melangkah masuk. Ia menanggalkan seragamnya, dan Naruto sudah siap digagahi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya sementara Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari dirinya sebagai manusia. Harusnya ia tidak merasa takut. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa membuka matanya. Ia sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal yang pasti akan terlihat di matanya. Sasuke mungkin akan membunuhnya begitu ia tahu kesalahan terbesar yang Naruto lakukan.

Kesalahan yang membuat Naruto tetap bertahan tanpa perlawanan. Kesalahan yang bahkan membuatnya merasa lebih hina dari apapun.

_Hanya sekali lagi saja_.

Bahkan setiap saraf di tubuhnya pun meneriakkan hal yang sama padanya. Naruto sudah jatuh. Jatuh berlutut di hadapan setan yang bersosok manusia bernama Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Nggantung? HAHAHAHA *dilempar ke jurang*

Cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari kisah para Jugunianfu pada era penjajahan Jepang di Indonesia. Pihak Jepang mengambil gadis-gadis pribumi untuk dijadikan pelampiasan hawa nafsu. Mereka diberi nama Jepang, dan diperkosa sepanjang hari. Bahkan disiksa secara seksual pula. Dan tidak hanya gadis Indonesia yang dijadikan Jugunianfu oleh Jepang. Di negara jajahan Jepang lain, Korea contohnya, gadis-gadis pribuminya juga dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu biadab.

Sampai saat ini, pihak Jepang masih belum mengakui keberadaan Jugunianfu ini karena alasan politik. Tapi saya rasa, sudah saatnya keadilan ditegakkan. Mereka harus mengganti rugi. Nggak terima dong kita harusnya.

Kayaknya saya emang kebanyakan bergaul sama anak-anak sejarah orz

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dan kurang berkenan.


End file.
